


No way out

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Luke, Beta Calum, Dubious Consent, M/M, Reluctant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unthinkable for a beta to sneak into an alpha’s room at one in the morning. But I had to do this. Tomorrow was my wedding ceremony to Luke and I had to find a way to stop it.</p><p>One-shot guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way out

**Summary:** It was unthinkable for a beta to sneak into an alpha’s room at one in the morning. But I had to do this. Tomorrow was my wedding ceremony to Luke and I had to find a way to stop it.

Cake. Luke alpha. Calum as beta.

* * *

 

\--

The midnight wind was chilly when I slipped out of the rickshaw; I pulled my shawl a little tighter around my shoulders, adjusting it carefully to cover as much of my face as possible. My sandals were soundless as I moved quiet and careful over the cobblestone streets. It was much harder to be silent here than on the dirt road that lead to my family’s home. But then the Hemmings’ lived in inner-most city, close to the royal palace itself.

It was not long before I saw the sprawling, Hemmings’ mansion come into my vision. It was surrounded by a low-lying wall that stood no more 4 feet high with an inner hedge of trees standing 8 feet tall that I should be able to slip through. Obviously, these were meant more decoration rather than offering actual protection. It made a statement. Andrew Hemmings was Commander of the imperial army, one of the most powerful men in the country. No one would be foolish enough to try to sneak in, uninvited, to the Hemmings household. No one but me, that is.

I thought back on all the improbable events that led me to this desperate moment, climbing through a space in a hedge. A few months ago, my life was so different. I was a beta-male, but an undesirable one with no prospects for a future alpha-husband to come and rescue me. Luckily, I myself had no aspirations to become anyone’s wife, so this was all perfectly fine with me.

My sister, Mali Koa, on the other hand, was a renowned beauty and had her pick of alphas. But even she was surprised when she caught the eye of Ben Hemmings, Andrew’s eldest son, on the streets one day. A whirlwind romance followed, and I was thrilled that my sister had met a man who could truly make her happy. I didn’t know her happiness would inadvertently lead to my misery.

Because I met the root cause of my unhappiness at my sister’s engagement ceremony.

**\--Flashback—**

_Mali Koa Hood and Ben Hemmings’ engagement was the talk of the city. It was just so preposterous. She was a spectacular beauty of course, with all the well-bred graces of a lady born far above her station. But her father, David Hood, was a lowly peon at the train-station! It was ridiculous that Andrew Hemmings’ eldest son should settle for someone of such low-born stature._

_Luke rolled his eyes at the gossiping alphas sitting next to him. He was trying to be a supportive younger brother, but really, this was just too much. He was either stuck overhearing idle gossip insulting his future sister-in-law, or he was being accosted by the mothers, grandmothers, and aunts who wanted him to know just how good of a match he would be with their daughters and beta-sons. Now that Ben was engaged, and Jack was in a publicly acknowledged relationship with his long-term girlfriend, Luke had become the object of every beta mother’s fantasy._

_He felt the hairs standing on the back of his neck, and turned around slowly to meet the eyes of one scheming grandmother. Standing quickly, he excused himself from the conversation and headed quickly back towards the alpha seating area, unwilling to fall prey to yet another ruthless match-making attempt._

_He was so focused on turning around and making sure that he was not followed that it wasn’t much of a surprise when he bumped into a slender figure clothed in a beta shroud, knocking them both backwards. Reflexively, Luke reached out and grabbed one slender tan arm, saving the beta from falling on their ass. It took him a moment to get his bearings back, but the other person was faster._

_“I’m sorry.” The beta was a male, with an unusual raspy voice that did not quite fit his slender physique. Most surprisingly, he stared straight at Luke with warm, chocolate brown eyes._

_It was not the first time a beta had looked him the eyes – although not sanctioned by law, this inconspicuous flirtation was as an accepted part of culture. However, the shorter man had not been trying to play the coquette when meeting Luke’s gaze. There had been no practiced blush to his cheeks, no peeking up at Luke through his dark lashes (although, Luke couldn’t help wonder how it would look if he did try that). Instead, the brunette met his eyes straight on as if he were an alpha himself, apologized and then, as if finally realizing his position, he cast his eyes down and walked into the bearer’s seating area._

_Luke wondered for a second if he really was a beta. He was quite tall and very dark. But then he remembered the delicately boned face with the huge brown eyes; his body underneath that black shroud had been quite slender too. And ofcourse there was the silver anklet he had glimpsed at as the shorter man had removed his shoes. The mark of an unmarried bearer. Luke could feel his heart swell at that realization._

_The betas were separated from the alphas by a sheer gauzy white curtain – one that allowed them to see the ceremony but still remain modestly hidden from the alphas. As the priest conducted the ceremony, Luke found himself peering behind the curtain to see if he could locate the slender beta but he had very little luck._

_After the ceremony, Luke asked Ben if he knew a tall tan-skinned male beta._

_“That sounds a lot like Calum, Mali’s brother. He behaves a little bit like an alpha, right?”_

_Luke nodded._

_“Yea – that’s definitely Calum. Why were you asking?” was genuinely curious. After his engagement to Mali Koa had been finalized, he had been to the Hood household several times and he had gotten to know Calum pretty well. Mali Koa’s brother certainly wasn’t the type of beta his brother had seduced in the past, who by all accounts seemed to prefer the company of women or extremely effeminate beta-males._

_“Oh, no reason…,” Luke was hardly in the mood to explain how he’d felt rapacious desire jolt through him as Calum’s eyes had met his, how he’d felt the need to show the shorter man his place in the world. Cai’s confidence was not something most betas possessed; the skin on his hand still tingled from the place of contact where he had grabbed Calum’s hand to keep him from falling. He could just imagine how good it would feel to have Calum in his bed willing._

_But he saw no reason to share any of this with his brother. Calum was meant to be his and until he was finished, Luke would not share any part of him. Not even observations._

_\--_

_When Mali Koa answered the doorbell, she was surprised but pleased to see Liz and Luke Hemmings standing outside. A few months had passed since her engagement party to Ben. Since then, the Hemmings family made many visits to their household. Curiously, Luke had gotten particularly involved in the wedding plans and took any and all opportunity to visit. Mali Koa found it endearing, if a bit baffling._

_But today’s visit was a surprise._

_“Hello Mali Koa,” Liz smiled. “You look beautiful as always. Have we come at a bad time?”_

_Mali Koa blushed at the compliments from her future mother-in-law. “Thank you Mrs. Hemmings. And it’s never a bad time for you.”_

_“You know you’re always welcome at our house,” David’s pleasant voice as he walked into the living room from his adjoining study._

_“Has something come up about the wedding?” Joy was a little worried to see Liz sitting in their living room with her youngest son. “I thought everything had been settled nicely.”_

_“Oh no. Things are going perfectly according to plan as far as Ben and Mali Koa’s wedding is concerned. However I did want to discuss something about Luke and Calum.”_

_Mali Koa was baffled. Luke and Calum? What could there possibly be to talk about Luke and Calum? They barely even knew each other. Her parents shared her sentiments but David was the first to voice his confusion._

_“What about them?”_

_Liz glanced surreptitiously at her future daughter-in-law. “Perhaps it might be best if Mali Koa were not present for this discussion.”_

_Joy complied. “Mali, can you get started on prepping for dinner? And send in Calum.”_

_“Now what’s this all about?” David leaned forward in his seat, looking expectantly at the mother and son._

**_PROMISED_ **

_Mali Koa found Calum mowing their backyard and sent him inside to get showered and changed for his meeting with their guests. He had visibly tensed up when he learned that Liz and Luke were here to see him. She quickly hid behind a big screen separating their drawing room from the rest of the quarters, curiosity killing her._

_“Hello Mrs. Hemmings, Luke,” Calum couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice as he spat out the young alpha’s name. Everyone was staring at him. “Mom, dad.” He sat down next to his mother and turned to his parents for an explanation. “What’s going on?”_

_Joy and David shared apprehensive glances as they looked at their eldest. They wondered how he was going to take this._

_“Luke would like to take you for his bride, Calum.”_

_Liz watched Calum’s bewildered features as the dark young beta heard the news from his mother. She had been massively pleased when Ben confided in her about his affection for Mali Koa. The girl was everything a beta should be; beautiful, soft-spoken, well-liked by everyone. She may not come from the most distinguished family but her grace and beauty was enough to overcome that shortcoming._

_But her brother was nothing like her. Liz was not prejudiced; she could accept that her youngest son wanted a male-beta (even though as far as she knew, he much females). But why_ **_this_ ** _male? He was not the sort of femininely beautiful bearer who Luke had taken an interest in the past. He may have the slim beta build and his face was not unattractive; but the way he carried himself was so masculine. What did Luke see in him? And worse still, he did not even look pleased that he had received such a coveted proposal. So many betas and their parents had made offers for Luke._

_After a moment’s consideration, Calum managed to school his surprised features back into calmness. Ever since Mali and Ben’s engagement, Luke had been relentless in his pursuit, finding excuses to visit the Hood household and cornering Calum against the back of the house or in some dark, unoccupied corner. Calum had never realized how many hidden alcoves there was in his family’s small home but Luke seemed to conjure them out of thin air, constantly stealing him away from the safety of his mother’s eyes._

_A few weeks ago, the blond bastard had stolen his first kiss, pressing him against the giant oak in the back yard and tasting him like he had all the right in the world, his big pale hands possessively cupping Calum’s ass as if Calum belonged to him. The brunette blushed uncomfortably as he remembered how he moaned into that kiss, his fingers clutching desperately at Luke’s collar as the strength drained away from his legs. When Luke finally pulled away, he had stared up at the blond, eyes half-lidded and lips throbbing and slick. And when he felt the hard proof of Luke’s desire throbbing against his leg, Calum had an inexplicable desire to lift his robes up high and hitch his thighs around Luke’s waist._

_Thank god his father called for him then._

_That kiss had been only the beginning. Whatever Luke saw only seemed to encourage him further and further. But after that first time, Calum was prepared. He never let himself get carried away again, although that just seemed to make Luke more determined. Yesterday had been a particularly harrowing experience when the blond managed to corner him in his bedroom during another engagement party, this one set at the Hemmings household. It had taken all of Calum’s strength and will-power to fight him off._

_Calum remembered his last words to Luke the day before._ _My person is protected by law sir. Unless you intend to ask for my hand, you will keep yours off it. Was the idiot blond doing all this because of that? Well, he intended to set things straight right now. He turned towards Liz and Luke, hoping to do this in the most polite way possible so as not offend his sister’s future in-laws. “I am very much honored at the offer you have made. You will not find it hard to believe it is the most prestigious one I have had. However, I must decline.”_

_Well, that’s that. Joy worried for a second if this would put a strain on Ben and Mali Koa’s engagement. She glanced over at Liz; the blonde woman was stone-faced as she stared at Calum._

_“Well I am very sorry to hear that Calum.” Liz’s voice was ice-cold._ _How dare this undesirable beta insult her son this way, one of the most sought-after alpha males in Sydney._

_This is so not good. Joy could feel the panic raise up inside her chest; she looked over at David and he shook his head. Not good. However, as their eyes met, they knew there was nothing they could do about this situation. As much as they loved Mali Koa they could not force Calum to accept something that he did not want. And if Liz did break off their engagement because of this, Joy wasn’t sure she wanted her daughter to go to the Hemmings household anyway. So she did not utter any protest at her husband’s response._

_“I am sorry too, Luke. But we cannot force Calum to accept something that he does not feel is right for him.”_

_Luke’s gaze was steady as he met David’s. “I see… I appreciate the love you have for your son. Many parents would not have as much respect for their child’s wishes. However, I must insist that you agree to my offer.”_

_“Why?” Mr. Hood narrowed his eyes. His son had refused this man. Although he knew Calum could not bring in a better match, he would not try to force his son into something he didn’t want. In the years since he had been an eligible debutant, there had 2 proposals for him and neither were particularly promising. In contrast, Mali Koa had atleast 100 decent proposals in her time; not only was she a woman and therefore automatically more desirable, she was also much more beautiful than her brother._

_Luke ran his eyes possessively over the slender brunette. His eyes were downcast as he sat next to his mother, as they should be in the presence of an unrelated alpha. Luke knew this was because of the presence of their parents, not because he accepted his position in society as a beta. “I have had the pleasure of your son’s body – the only honorable thing to do now is to marry him.”_

_The three Hoods sitting across from him both took in a collective gasp of disbelief; it was echoed by Luke’s mother._

_Liz knew her son had bedded other betas before. Often enough a young beta would sleep with an alpha to try to convince the alpha to marry. However, nothing was insisted on by law unless the beta was impregnated (which Luke had thankfully avoided), or if the beta went to the public courts and could show proof that it was that specific alpha who had bedded them. This second method was a huge risk for the beta and her family because if the proof was not accepted, the beta would be forever cast off as a fornicator and her family would be disgraced. So usually, a beta would sleep with an alpha and then claim to expose proof unless the alpha married her. However this could easily backfire because the alphas had much less to lose from being exposed as a fornicator. So until now, Luke had had his fun without any real consequences._

_But why was her son trying to use the same tactic on Calum now? Her mind was still trying to process what was happening when Calum was the first to react._

_“You lying bastard!” He jumped out of his seat, both hands balled into fists as he looked about ready to lunge for the blond, but was stopped by his mother’s hand on his forearm urging him back into his seat._

_“Now Calum,” Luke smirked easily at him. “Do you think it is appropriate to insult your future mother-in-law like that, especially when she is sitting across from you?”_

_Calum turned desperately to his parents who had been silent in the few seconds that had passed. “Mom, Dad – tell me you don’t believe this!” They were the only ones who could defend him and he_ _had to convince them that Luke Hemmings was full of crap._

_“Luke, you’re making a pretty serious allegation there,” David voice was grave. His face looked sunken and depressed as he stared at the younger alpha. “Are you prepared to defend it?”_

_Luke nodded curtly. “Several people saw us exiting from my bedroom yesterday – unaccompanied by any chaperones. If the gossip has not started yet, it will soon. This the best course for Calum’s reputation.”_

_“You know nothing happened in there!” Calum screamed out at him. His mother was now bodily holding him down as he tried to get at the blond. “There are people gossiping about you and ten other betas! Why don’t you go marry one of them?!”_

_“Calum, sit down!” Joy rarely ever raised her voice but right now, there was enough anger in it to subdue Calum for a second._

_“Calum does bring up a point, Luke.” David steeled his gaze at the younger man. “Liz please forgive me for being indelicate in front of you but Luke does have a certain reputation – even if it has never been proven.” He turned back to Luke. “If something has happened between you and Calum, why would you choose to do anything about it now? Everyone in this room knows that an alpha might not get more than a slap on the wrist even if there are questionable whispers about him.”_

_This was it. Time to lay out his cards on the table and hope that the elder Hoods would see reason even if Calum could not. “Mr. Hood, I want your son because he will make an excellent consort. I am prepared to declare publically that I have lain with him in order to ensure that we are married.” He silently prayed that the Hoods would not force him to play that hand. He did not want to defame Calum’s reputation like that if it could be avoided. After all, the man was to be the mother to his children._

_A few tense minutes passed. Then finally, David spoke up again, his voice exhausted. “If that is the case, then, it is best we make preparations for a second wedding.”_

_“No! No! I will not marry him!” Calum jumped out of his seat screaming bloody murder and once again lunging for the blond but was quickly pulled back down by his parents._

_Oh. God. This could_ **not** _be happening!_

\--

Except it did happen. And for the life of me, I could not figure out _why_ Luke was so hell-bent on taking me to his bed but obviously, he was willing to go this far, to the point of marriage to make it happen. So I was going to take the only option I had left.

It was unthinkable for an unmarried beta to sneak into an alpha’s room at one in the morning. But I had to do this. Tomorrow was my wedding ceremony to Luke and I had to find a way to stop it.

We weren’t going to have a long engagement like Mali Koa and Ben. Luke didn’t care a rat’s ass about the ceremony and only asked that he and I be married as soon as possible. So Liz arranged for a quick private ceremony with only his family and mine in attendance.

Tonight was my last chance to escape this and I was being forced to make a desperate move. I prayed he would agree to my offer.

He was asleep in the bed, thankfully alone. The light drapes around his bed flew in the wind. I was worried he would have another beta with him and then my plan would have utterly failed. For this to work, everything needed to be kept in absolute silence. I sat myself against a corner chair and waited for him to wake up.

I didn’t have to wait long. My chair bumped against a wall as I sat and the noise startled him awake. His eyes were immediately drawn to the light from my lamp and he peered into the corner, trying to see who I was.

“Calum…?” he questioned.

It’s now or never, I decided. “Yes, it’s me,” I said resolutely but I could feel my insides begin to shake.

“Whaa… what are you doing here?” He sat up. I could see his lithely muscled chest and arms as he sat up, the sheets falling away from his body and pooling at his waist.

I took a deep breath. “If I give myself to you tonight, will you call off the wedding tomorrow?”

He seemed to consider my words for a second. Then he stood up from the bed and moved towards me. I kept myself steady by grabbing the edge of the table but I was sure he could see my lips trembling and the embarrassed flush on my tan skin. He stopped just inches away from me and lifted his hand to my cheek. I forced my eyes to stay on those calculating blue eyes as he stared searchingly into my features.

“You really don’t want to marry me, do you?”

I shook my head. “Not at all,” I said honestly.

His shoulders dropped tiredly. “All right. If you please me tonight, I will stop the marriage ceremony tomorrow.”

Simultaneously, I felt relief and terror flow through me. I had found my way out of this sham but at a heavy price. I couldn’t stand the feeling of his eyes on me anymore so I stepped closer, letting my hands come up to rest against his chest. In a few minutes, that body would be pressing me down into the bed as this man claimed my virginity.

One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. The other tilted my chin up, and he gently pressed his lips against mine, so different from the harsh forceful kisses he had stolen from me when he cornered me earlier. This was sensual as he moved his lips against mine and then parting and then pressing up again, coaxing me to join him. I could feel my defenses start to slip and let them fall away completely. I didn’t need them anyway as I was here voluntarily.

He started backing me towards his bed, pulling my robes off me as we went so that by the time we reached the bed, I was wearing nothing but my thin inner-robe. Soon, I felt my knees hit the edge and then I was on my back and my legs were parting accommodatingly so he could slide between them.

He was being surprisingly gentle, taking his time and actually trying to seduce me instead of roughly shoving himself inside. And he was succeeding. I could feel my face heat up and my back arch as his lips worked its way from my mouth, down my chest and all the way down my legs, worshiping my body with his.

“Ahhhnnn… please…,” I could hear myself begging, although what for I wasn’t exactly sure myself. I could feel his fingers probing at my entrance and instinctively my hips rocked into them, trying to feel them inside me.

“You prepared yourself for me already?” His voice was laced with arousal, as he searched out my eyes. His blue ones were glowing with lust as he stared me down.

I could do nothing but nod my head, cheeks flushed and refusing to meet his gaze.

He breathed deeply. “All right then.” Once more pressing me deep into the mattress with his weight. I could something large and hard pushing against my entrance as he whispered for me to wrap my legs around him.

“Has another man been inside you before?” He asked, his eyes hard and possessive as he stared down at me. I shook my head in embarrassment, hoping the truth might convince him to continue to be gentle.

“Good. That means I don’t have to commit any murders.” He smiled, leaning down to nibble my lower lip.

“…AHhh…nnn… wha… what about pro… protection?” I could barely keep myself coherent, sighing against his lips as he kissed me again in that slow sensuous rhythm. My body yearned for him but the question had to be asked. Becoming pregnant from this night would be disastrous.

“I took care of it,” he murmured back and then started to press himself inside, moving slowly, obviously trying to be as gentle as he could. I could feel my frustration grow and I tried to push back against him but he kept his hands steady on my hips and stopped me from impaling myself all the way like I wanted.

“Don’t … don’t do that or I won’t be able to control myself,” He panted against my neck, suckling and nuzzling my skin, leaving a mark.

I lifted his head up with both my hands and stared up into his face, leaning up to kiss him, gently working my tongue into his mouth. “I don’t want you to…,” I whispered against him.

And then he was moving inside me, pressing me deeper and deeper under him. I could feel something unfamiliar start to churn in my stomach as I felt that heated length inside me, claiming me if only for tonight. Soon he was pounding into me at full speed and I was clawing at his back, begging for more and spreading my legs as wide as I could so he could penetrate deeper into me.

Then he hit that spot that made my vision dance and I was gasping his name, trying not to get too loud in fear of waking his family. I could feel the bed creaking with the force of his thrusts but I wanted more, needed to feel him pound against that spot again and again until that knot in my stomach finally untied itself.

And then I was flying, feeling the ground fall away from underneath my foot as I spasmed underneath him, coming against his stomach. “AAAhhhn….nnn Luuukeee…!”

My muscles inside were clenching desperately around him, trying to draw the largest release inside to ensure pregnancy, as he kept on with his pounding rhythm inside me. Suddenly, I felt the hot rush of his seed inside me and he too was gasping my name, kissing me violently as he claimed the vestiges of my innocence. Then he collapsed easily into my arms, his hips still thrusting shallowly inside me and I was glad. I didn’t want to feel him withdraw from me so soon.

He took me two more times that night, once with me riding his lap and once more against his shower wall. By the time he had satiated himself with my body, the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon.

“So you will end this today?” I asked, refusing to face him as I pulled on my clothes. I was exhausted and my legs could hardly keep my weight up, shaking as they were. I could still feel his wet seed inside me; I would need another shower once I got home.

“Is that what you still want?” He asked quietly. He was seated quietly on the edge of the bed, watching as I prepared to leave.

“Yes,” I said, finishing wrapping my large shawl around my head and turning to face him. “That was our deal. I kept my side of the bargain, now keep yours,” I looked into his eyes.

“Very well…” he nodded.

I slipped out the door and back to my normal life, satisfied that I had avoided disaster.

**PROMISED**

Hours later, I was sitting in front of the priest next to Luke’s tall frame, dressed in a simple white dress. It was white to signify the virgin status I no longer had, but that wasn’t really much of a concern, seeing as I wouldn’t be getting married today or any other day, so my virginity on the wedding night was a moot point.

“Who gives this bride to this man?” The priest asked.

“We do,” my mother and father replied simultaneously.

The priest chanted some incantations over me and then asked, “Do you accept this alpha as your husband?”

I wanted to say ‘no,’ but there was only one choice that wouldn’t destroy my family. “I do,” I said, keeping my eyes on the intricate mat in front of me.

The priest turned to Luke. “Do you accept this beta as your wife?”

Now it was his turn to speak. I already knew his answer. He had promised he would release me from this marriage and I expected him to keep that promise. He could do it easily enough without raising any problems for his family or mine. He was a highly sough-after alpha coming from a high-ranked family. No one would question him.

“I do,” came his deep quiet voice.

I could feel the ground start to shake underneath me as those two words hit me like someone had sucker-punched me in the gut. Oh god! This could not be happening! He was supposed to say no! But I could not say anything now without fear of retaliation from everyone in the room. I bit my lips, feeling the hot tears stinging at my eyes and my cheeks flush as the priest declared us man and wife.

I shook my shaking my hands under my sleeves, blindly following Luke through the rest of the motions of the ceremony.

He had _promised_ he would say no! I had willingly given myself to him, lowered myself, done exactly as he asked no matter how embarrassing it was so that he would be satiated with my body and want nothing more from it!

But now, it would be lifetime of this. A lifetime of belonging to this man, spreading my legs underneath him whenever he wanted, carrying his children… How could this have happened?!

The day sped by in a blur as I tried to process reality. After the reception, my mother took me aside and haltingly tried to explain what would be expected of me tonight but nothing registered. I was a deaf-mute as a servant came to the room and led me away from her and into the back of the Hemmings residence.

By the time I was standing in our new private chambers in the Hemmings residence, the shock had faded away and it was replaced with intense, burning anger. I heard him come in and turned around, my brown eyes blazing in anger. If looks could kill, he would be puff of smoke at that moment.

“We had a deal,” I ground out as he stood next to me.

“I know,” he said.

“You were supposed to say no.”

“I didn’t want to,” he said simply

I saw red. “What more could you possibly want?! You’ve already taken what you wanted!”

“Don’t devalue yourself, my little wife.” He said, voice teasing as he moved closer to me. “You’ve got a lot more to offer than just that beautiful body.”

I was beginning to get confused. Confused but still livid. Not a good place to be. “I thought you wanted to take me. I gave my virginity to you. What more is there to interest you?” I have always been confident in myself but I knew perfectly well that I was not a marriageable beta – no one wanted a masculine ‘wife’ and it is not the life I envisioned for myself. Tears of frustration started to gather at the corner of my eyes again as I remembered my daydreams of seeing the world. All gone now.

“Your spirit, my love,” he said, smiling gently. “And anyway, you think I would let you go after just one night in my arms? One night when you were moving so sweetly against me, arching up and offering yourself like you were always meant to... especially when you could easily be pregnant with my child after how deep I was inside you…” His voice deepened and his eyes started to cloud again with lust.

“Pr… pregnant?” My mind tried to understand what he was saying. “But you said you took care of it...” A lot of the promiscuous alpha males used a pill that made their seed impotent. Luke had implied as much last night, and it had seemed inconceivable that he would _want_ me to get pregnant from our encounter.

“Oh no…,” he shook his head. “You are most likely carrying my child right now. I didn’t see the harm in getting you pregnant last night when we were to be married the next day anyway. But I intend to try again tonight, just to be sure.” He started moving towards me as I backed away from him, horrified at being tricked like this.

“But you’ve been with so many betas… how are none of them…?” I tried to grasp the situation.

“Condoms, my love. But since I saw you, I intended for you to be mine so I didn’t see the problem in knocking you up last night… In fact when you came to me, I was relieved. I thought you’d hate me forever for forcing you into this marriage, but after how _willing_ you were, I know we will eventually be happy when you just get it through your stubborn head that you want this too. You deny it with your words, but your body is much more honest. ”

“B… but…” My mind stopped working as he pulled me into his arms and suddenly, he was carrying me to the bed again, kissing me so deeply that I could feel him steal my breath. After that, I was on the bed and he was between my legs again, once again turning me into nothing but a quivering, incoherent flushed mess, panting in my disgusting desire for more. My body reacted to his familiar warmth, opening itself up to him eagerly even while my mind protested. I could feel his lips on my nipples, his hands on my member, pleasuring me as he prepared me for what was to come.

I could hear myself moan and then pressed my hand to my lips to quiet myself. But he quickly pulled that hand away.

“Oh no love. Tonight, there is no need for secrecy. Tonight everyone knows that you are underneath me, surrendering that beautiful body to me… So let me hear you as I take you, love,” he said, starting to slide his length into me again.

There was nothing was left except the feeling of him moving inside me, claiming me again as he would for the rest of our lives. I was moaning and panting, clawing at his back, holding onto his neck and instinctively offering as much of myself as he would take. My lips trembled under his sensuous kisses and my hips rocked back into his thrusts, shamefully wanting him as deep as he would go.

Then the feeling of flying again as he hit spots so deep inside me. He continued to fuck me through my orgasm and I felt him shudder and groan above me; his member pulsed inside once again filled me with his seed.

 _How could I have let this happen_ … I thought to myself as I drifted into unconsciousness.

 

\--

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! If you're going to reblog on tumblr, please use[this link](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/111882854228/cake-alpha-beta-one-shot-probably)!**


End file.
